


The Internet is a Wonderful Thing!

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Agender Character, Asking on A Date, First Date, Internet chat rooms, Nervousness, Other, character with insomnia, emailing, internet dating if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomniac Olive takes to the internet in a fit of boredom one night and meets someone very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is a Wonderful Thing!

Olive grumbled as they through the covers off themselves, unable to sleep and deciding to just give up and resign themselves to another sleepless night- which would mean that they’d gone a fortnight without a wink of shut eye which easily could be seen what with the heavy bags under their eyes. Olive groggily grabbed their laptop from the small table by their bed quickly booting it up so as to maybe get some work done on their latest college assignment. Unfortunately in the end they ended up getting distracted and somehow found themselves in some random chat room with some random person. The messages were mostly [actually all of them were] from the other person. Mostly the other was asking them random questions that didn’t make much sense, but hey it was late so they decided to give the other the benefit of the doubt, besides it’s not as if they themselves weren’t weird and/or made no sense at times. So taking a big breath they typed out: _Um hey to you to. Stop asking me so many questions at once, the sheer volume is starting to hurt my poor sleep deprived brain._

Maybe that was weird, because their chat partner didn’t replay for a good while and Olive almost gave up hope that they’d respond, but then a message popped up that read: _If you’re tired go to sleep._

_Can’t_ they typed _having insomnia is a real bitch. Haven’t been able to sleep in a fortnight now. But I should be able to catch some z’s soon._ Hours began to fly by and soon the sun began to shine through their window, signaling that they should get up and dressed for the day, but it wasn’t like they had class today and as far as they knew they didn’t have any other plans other than homework and working on their latest batch of commissions; so a little bit longer wouldn’t hurt.

_Sorry have to go, my roommates are bugging me._ Was his reply. ‘Oh,’ they thought.

_That’s okay, I have commissions to work on, anyway. Talk sometime later? My email’s… send me a message if you want._ They sent before setting the computer aside and getting up to talk a quick shower.

* * *

_Hey. There’s a new theatre opening up a block from my apartment would you care to come with me? It be nice to put a face to the guy I’ve been chatting with for several months now._ Olive took a deep breath, shoulder’s sagging as they tried to convince themselves that the email was good and that they’d never get a date if they didn’t put themselves in uncomfortable situations. So with a confident small they hit send.

A few hours later as they were bent over an almost completed art commission when their now darkened computer brighten up with a reply to their email saying: _Sure, I guess. Could be fun maybe. What’s the address?_

Quickly they emailed back: _I could pick you up? I have a car and it wouldn’t be too much trouble…_

_Cool. Address is…_ His reply was. 

Olive was giddy with excitement. _Great! Saturday okay?_

_Yeah._ Was the reply.

Olive was shaking with excitement and quickly grabbed their phone to text their two friends the fact that they scored a date! After sending the text they moved over to their closet. Something casual, but not too casual- so jeans and a dress shirt? Yeah that’s it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't have any ownership of Devil is a Part-timer


End file.
